1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a video signal processing method that are appropriate for employment for a video apparatus, such as a video camera, a television or a video recorder.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally, a plurality of video signal types are available in the technological field of employment as video apparatuses such as video cameras, televisions and video recorders. Different video signal types provide different resolution and the aspect ratio of a screen.
Some video apparatuses exhibit compatibility relative to multiple input signals of different video signal types. For example, television receivers and video decks have been proposed that can display or record a picture in accordance with the type of input signal. A reference that discloses a technique of this type is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-190994, which is related to a wide display. According to this technique, the aspect ratio of an input signal is detected from a discrimination signal received at a “D terminal”, which is one of several analog signal input terminals, and the detection results are used for the automatic conversion of the aspect ratio.
In this conventional arrangement, however, a user may not be able to identify the type of conversion process that is being performed, as well as for which input signal a picture is currently being displayed. Further, when recording is performed using a video recorder, if the user receives no notification of the type of input signal and the type of video signal to be recorded, a problem is encountered, e.g., a picture can not be correctly displayed or recorded, a picture having an unexpected form is recorded, or recording times are not matched.